


The Outcasts

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: MFC: The Unknown Tales [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Largely based on the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 04:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19593859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Every King needs a Queen. And their weaknesses brought them together.





	The Outcasts

When he first saw her, she had been a frightened little thing. Her father had failed, and had been killed while she had watched. She hadn't been the same since. Her father's last wish had been that she should become Queen, and he, Bran, would see it come to pass. The circumstances of his ascension as king had been rather unexpected, but maybe some good may come of it. He made a choice.

He deliberately chose the manner of their wedding. He opted not to make it a particularly showy affair. Many would denounce him for marrying a girl as ugly as her, but he would shut them down. After all, if they despised her, then they despised him much more......

For his flaw was much worse than hers.

Even now, the rattle of wood reminded him just what he had lost. No amount of replacement parts would truly replace what he had lost. And they both knew that, as did all the others.

They sought some reason to hate them both, and their flaws were a convenient excuse for them to reveal their enmity in public. It was well-hidden, for they didn't want to be too open, but the hurtful barbs were still there.

Bran Stark and Shireen Baratheon were truly outcasts.

A crippled King and his Queen, who suffered from an incurable disease.

And yet, they still had each other.

A Stark and Baratheon, united by a bond of marriage at last, as it should have been.

"We'll show them." Bran confided in her when they were left alone

He had discarded the replacement parts, and she helped him reach the bed.

"Aye." she agreed "You never let your weakness get the best of you, and neither shall I. Our children will be hale and whole."

They would fight, and they would win. They would stand by one another until the bitter end.

They sealed their pledge on that night, with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Because no matter how they spin it, he still has unresponsive legs, and thus needs someone to help him out. And who better than her, who experienced the same thing, more or less?


End file.
